


Of course he knows

by r0bots



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their team lost again, David Luiz is more devastated than ever. He has been avoiding everyone for hours, and Bernard is just really worried about him.</p><p> </p><p>(Events of this fic occur after Brazil vs Netherlands match)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course he knows

“Please, just let me in” he cried again, for what seemed to be the fiftieth time or more. Bernard wasn’t really counting. He didn’t even know what _time_ it was. Probably late, judging by how long the skies had been this dark.

He was certain David was awake, however.

Bernard knew him too well.

David Luiz was surely awake somewhere inside his room, ruminating over their loss over and over again, taking all the blame on his shoulders just like he did last time their team lost; not wanting to ‘bother’ anyone with his problems. Bernard hated that in David, the fact that he was always there for everyone, but when it comes to himself, he wouldn’t even let others reach him.

Bernard just wished he’d open that damn door and talked to him.

“Dude, please. . .” so he knocked again, now with his own forehead, because he was just too psychically exhausted to even lift an arm.

David was too silent; everything was too quiet in that empty hotel corridor. And it was driving Bernard mad ― _e_ _verything_. David’s silence especially.

Bernard’s brow was already starting to feel numb by now. He kept going because he was simply too tired to give up; not after trying for so long. If there’s one thing David taught him well, was that being annoyingly persistent ―

“I could go on all night, you know”

― sometimes works.

Bernard heard the sound of keys. The door opened slowly to reveal a red-faced David in a huge old t-shirt and boxers.

“What?” David asked, the husky voice of someone who had already cried too much.

For a whole second, Bernard just stood there, motionless. Seeing that amount of pain on David’s face hit him like a kick in the stomach. And it fucking hurt.

“Dude, if you’re just gonna stay there like a garden gnome I’ll―” David interrupted himself when he felt Bernard’s arms wrapping around his waist. He hugged him back instantly, resting his chin on the shorter one’s hair.

And Bernard closed his eyes, pressing his face into David’s t-shirt.

Life is weird.

In all this time they’ve been playing together, Bernard had never imagined he’d ever miss being mocked by David that much. But it had been hours since David hasn’t said a single word, and anything was counting now.

 _Hell_ , Bernard could even start mocking _himself_ if that could put a smile on his friend’s face again.

They stayed like that for some time. David’s heartbeat on Bernard’s ear, the warmth of their bodies somehow comforting.

This silence was a good silence, Bernard thought, even though this weird urge to say something had just started to grow on him. Sadly enough, Bernard had never been too graceful with words; so instead of risking saying something stupid, he just hugged David tighter. And when David took a step back, Bernard felt his stomach sink for a second.

“Just gonna close the door” David explained, proceeding to do so.

Bernard didn’t move until David turned to him again and gestured towards the bed with a head movement.

They crawled into the mattress together and lay down facing the ceiling.

Maybe if it was on another occasion Bernard would feel embarrassed. Surprisingly, when he took David’s hand in his, he had a calm, determined expression on his face. Perhaps the fact that they were not facing each other helped. Or maybe Bernard didn’t really care anymore about showing this kind of affection.

He caressed David’s fingers, and David returned the caress.

 

Time went by slowly. The discreet humming coming from the working air conditioner being the only sound they’d hear.

To Bernard, everything seemed somewhat relaxing now. But this is was not why he came there for.

He needed to tell David something.

“Hey. . .” he started, not really sure how to go on. Thankfully, David didn’t wait for him to finish, saying a sincere:

“Thank you.”

Bernard turned his face to find David staring at him, and― _God_ , seeing those eyes, usually so bright and happy, red from the tears ― it was too much. More painful than losing a game was seeing the face of a loved one in such sadness.

Bernard wanted to kiss him; kiss every red area, kiss every tear away. Kiss him until he puts a smile on that face, because if there’s a place where a smile should be, it’s on David’s lips.

But Bernard didn’t have the courage to do it. Not yet.

He put a hand on David’s cheek, gently wiping away a tear, watching while more of them just kept coming.

“I’d say I really hope you’re not taking the blame for our loss, but I do know you, so, please, I want you to stop” Bernard finally found the words to say. “It’s _not_ your only fault. We’re a team, man, and everyone was a bit shaken since our last match. So- Netherlands played really well, yes. We may have lost this one, but it’s not the end.”

 “Everything happens for a reason” he went on. “You know that because you have faith in God, just like me. And you know next cup is ours if it’s His will.”

Bernard was not very sure what happened that got him talking nonstop, but before he could feel embarrassed by the clumsiness of his words, David opened up a little smile.

“You’re making sense. Now _that’s_ a God’s miracle” he said.

“And you’re being an idiot as usual” Bernard retorted, failing to suppress a wild grin himself.

“Is that why you wanted to see me? To disrespect me?” David jested. Still didn’t sound as bright as his usual self, but Bernard was really happy with the advance.

“Sorry” he shook his head. “I wanted to see you because I was worried. You wouldn’t let anyone see you after the game.”

“Pretty sure seeing me is not a problem” David snorted, and doing his best impression of a sports commentator, he added: “Right now on any Brazilian TV channel: watch a hundred and one different angles of footballer David Luiz, crying over the sound of millions of people’s broken dreams. Again.”

“Wow, that’s such an exaggeration.” Bernard took his hand away from David’s cheek and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Really?”

“Ok, maybe there _are_ a hundred and one different angles of you airing right now” Bernard pondered, “but there’s no shame in that. Pretty sure you’re aware of this by now but people respect you, man. _I_ respect you. You’re my idol, you know that as well.”

Maybe it was something Bernard said, but David’s smile faded. Bernard tried hard not to lose his train of thought while David’s eyes started to fill up in tears again.

“And I don’t know if you even turned on your phone but you know what’s number one on twitter’s trending topic right now? ‘ _Hashtag_ _’_ _nós te amamos, David Luiz_. We know it was a tough game, but you did the best you could. We’re fucking proud of you, man.”

David sniffed. “You know. . . I just realized I didn’t ask you how’re you doing and I’m feeling like a selfish piece of shit.”

“Dude, I’m not important right now” Bernard smiled humbly.

“What did you say?” David got dead serious all of sudden. “If you ever say that again I’ll ground you. You know I’d do it.”

“Please don’t do it” Bernard raised a hand in sign of peace. David managed to display a fragile smile.

“You know, if I’m not mistaken you were there in the field watching. That or someone had let a puppy enter the stadium.”

“You’re so annoying, man”

“But seriously” David continued. “How are you managing? You seem too calm for me and it makes me want to whether slap your face or hug you.”

“I’d prefer the latter, if you ask me”

“That’s not what I asked you”

They smiled weakly at each other, both smiles of faces with so many dry tears on them it felt like a shield.

“Alright, answering your question: I’m fucking sad, ok? I’m simply not letting this defeat stop me from smiling, you know” Bernard smiled wider, as to prove his point. “Plus, some tall dude with weird hair keeps telling me I’m a ‘kiddo’, so I guess I still have many years and victories ahead of me. I also think tall weird-haired dude it’s not as old as he thinks he is.”

David raised an eyebrow “Do you know this tall weird-haired dude? Because I only know awesome-haired dudes but I have a feeling I’d be best friends with that guy. He sounds awesome.”

Bernard laughed.

“I’m so, so happy you’re talking shit again. That’s the man I love.”

David raised his eyebrow even wider, a grin starting to spread on his face.

“So you love me?”

Bernard could only laugh, because his face was too red now and he was out of words again.

David got closer.

Bernard’s lips parted apart almost instinctively and his whole body tensed up. Then David kissed him.

A whirl of random thoughts started spinning wildly on Bernard’s mind as soon as David’s lips touched his; the only thought standing out from others being a series of o _h my God’s,_ and _this is happening!_

Noticing Bernard wasn’t relaxed at all, David tried to calm him down.

“Hey, relax, _tampinha_. I don’t bite.”

And as the tension slowly left his body, somehow Bernard felt more confident. He kissed David back, softly, but with determination. When their lips parted, there were smiles on them again.

“Here” Bernard patted the place above his heart. David understood the invitation and rested his head there, involving Bernard’s torso with his arm, adjusting his body to the smaller one’s curves. Bernard ran his fingers through David’s mess of curls, caressing them gently.

It felt comfortable, so they stayed like this.

David was silent again, but Bernard could live with it. As long as he was not crying.

“You know. . .” Bernard said, minutes later “I guess I do love you.”

David said nothing to that. He really _should_ say something to that.

“Are you alright?” Bernard asked in a slightly worried voice, lifting his neck up to take a look at David. Turns out he was asleep.

Bernard couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Like he said himself: he wouldn’t let a game stop him from smiling. In fact, he wouldn’t let anything. And if Mr. Luiz ever threats the smiles with a broken heart, Bernard guesses he’ll have to use the Kissing David Plan Of Attack since David seemed pretty ok with that.

Letting his head rest against the soft pillow, Bernard closed his eyes too, thinking that, maybe, it didn’t really matter David hasn’t listened to his confession.

David knows he loves him.

Of course he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I've started writing this fanfic after the germany x brazil match, but things happened and I just finished it today. . . when Brazil lost again (i'm crying but also laughing). so i just sort of changed some stuff and voilá!! brand new davinard to comfort our hearts, because this adorable ship was definitely one of the best things that happened to this world cup and deserve all the love ♡
> 
>  
> 
> also-- important: english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me


End file.
